Reunited Romance
by Cluttered Courty
Summary: This fanfiction is a sequel to my first one 'Link x Dark Link: Love at first fight.' Have you ever read a fanfiction where marriage between these two characters happens? If not this is the fanfiction for you! Warning:Boy x Boy. Don't like it don't read it, that simple. The rest enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, LoZ belongs to its proper owners!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my sequel to my first Link X Dark Link fanfiction. I created this fanfiction for one of my lovely fans LadyKiky0 to make up for my last one. This fanfiction is for you my lady. *Bows* Please tell me what you think of this one and if you like it! Enjoy! *Winks* Love you all *Peace Sign* Peace Out – Chase Roy

Dark Link let out a moan as he collapsed onto the water. He grasped his skull while his masters screams rang inside his ears. Dark could feel a sword slice him causing pain to shoot through his body. It was unusual because Dark looked around, but it was only him underneath the waters surface. Something in his mind clicked.

'Link must be engaged in a final battle with Ganondorf,' Dark thought to himself wincing as he felt more pain course through his body. The final blow was delivered, and Dark let out a scream before he collapsed onto the water lifeless.

Dark slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and realized he wasn't under the waters surface. He was sitting on top of it.

'Why aren't I in the underworld?' Dark stood up and folded his arms over his chest. He looked down at his reflection. His hair was now black as opposed to white. That still didn't explain why Dark was here in this isolated room.

'Is it because I'm like him?' Dark headed towards the island and leaned against the tree trunk. Dark noticed his weapons were gone.

'Link would most likely still have his gear, so it's not related to the gear.' Dark thought about ways how Link and him, were alike. Could it have been their good lucks or charm? Eventually one thought managed to cross his mind. Dark Link took off his gauntlets, even he had a triforce crest but instead it was located on the back of his left hand. He pressed two fingers along the veins leading to his left hands thumb.

Dark pressed harder and his red eyes widened in astonishment. He wasn't expecting this.

"Can I feel a heart beat? I have a heart?!" Dark exclaimed with excitement. He could feel his heart beat faster. Dark knew that had to be the reason. He glanced towards the door and saw that is was unbarred. The black-haired man headed towards it thinking to himself that he might have a chance at seeing Link if he got out of this temple. With one last look behind him, he left the room and made his way out of the temple. Dark was still weak from earlier, but he was set on finding Link. He got as far into the field as he could be collapsed behind a ranch.

Malon was on her way to Lake Hylia but something caught her eye, so she stopped walking to check it out.

She walked towards what she saw and let out a gasp. Malon quickly realized it was a man so she ran over and crouched down beside him. The farm girl checked for a pulse wondering if he was alive.

'He is still alive. He looks so pale.' Malon grabbed him an arm around his shoulders and one under his knees. She studied the man in her arms and she admitted he was handsome but also familiar. Malon dashed back to the ranch and into the house.

"Father come quickly!" Malon shouted as she lay the mysterious man gently on the bed. Her father, Talon came rushing into the bedroom.

"What is it Malon?" Malon gestured towards the male laying on the bed. Talon stared at him before at his daughter.

"I found him behind the ranch. He's alive thankfully but look how pale his complexion is," Malon pointed out. Talon nodded in agreement.

"Go get a wet cloth and some fresh milk for him to drink when he wakes up." Talon ordered. Malon got up to retrieve what her father said. Malon placed the bottle of milk on the bedside table and patted the cloth onto the mans head.

"He's not wounded, is he?" Malon shook her head.

"No. He just collapsed thankfully."

Malon came and checked up on him every hour patting his face with the damp cloth. A couple hours into the evening Malon was busy once again tending to him when the man began stirring. Malon jumped and stopped watching him. Slowly he opened his eyes, his piercing red stare landing on the farm girls.

"Father!" Malon yelled. Talon came into the room huffing.

"He woke up." Malon and her father watched as the man sat up and looked around confused.

"W-where am I?" He asked.

"Lon Lon Ranch. Drink some milk young man," Talon replied handing him the bottle. He nodded and quickly downed it.

"Thank you so much sir!"

"What's your name?" Malon asked.

"My name's Link," he answered wiping his mouth.

"Link?" Talon looked at the man named 'Link' confused. He nodded.

"My name's Dark Link," Dark finished giving them a sly smile. Malon let out a gasp.

"Our hero has a dark side?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Light streamed into the bedroom and I sat up rubbing my eyes. It's only been two days since I defeated Ganondorf and peace has finally been restored. It was a long and painful adventure that I will never forget for how long I shall live. It brings me great joy to see how happy everyone is when I leave the castle.

'I haven't seen Malon in a while," I thought to myself opening my wardrobe to grab my green tunic. I looked at my other two tunics that were red and blue.

I grabbed the blue tunic to feel the fabric. I wore this tunic while I was busy in the water temple. It was given to me by the Zora king and it enabled me to breathe underwater. It also brings back a memory.

'I miss Dark. A shame I had to kill him.' I looked at the sapphire blue tunic sadly. I didn't bother getting the rips and cuts fixed on the tunic. They were from Darks blade and to me it was the only evidence of our first battle which was our only. I remember that day clearly, but it still pains me to think about it. I closed the wardrobe and walked out of the room into the castles hallways.

I was looking around for Princess Zelda to let her know where I was heading today. I found her exiting the dining hall. She smiled at me.

"Good morning Link!" She chirped happily.

"Morning Princess Zelda. I'm heading to the ranch to pay Malon a visit," I explained stretching.

"Okay, have fun," Zelda said as she grabbed my hat and put it on as she walked away.

"Zelda. Hey, I need my hat back!" I exclaimed staring at her. Zelda stopped to think about it but shook her head.

"You got to catch me first Link!" Zelda giggled as she adjusted my hat.

"Princess Zelda. Please I need my hat back!" I sighed as I looked at her. Zelda pouted and nodded.

"You never let me tease you. Lighten up Link."

"I'm sorry Zelda. I just like it when people take my hat off," I apologized hugging her. Zelda smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Sorry. I still love you!" Zelda said. I looked away blushing and quickly turned around.

"I'll see you later Zelda," I called out over my shoulder. I put my hat back on tucking away my ponytail inside.

I made my way out into Hyrule Field and pulled out my ocarina to call Epona, my horse. She came galloping up to me and I mounted on. I gave her a pet before heading towards the ranch.

"Malon!" I called out hopping down from Epona and bringing her with me. I found her busy opening the gates for the horses. I called out her name and she looked around confused. Malon smiled once she spotted Epona and I.

"Good morning Link! Congratulations saving Hyrule. I expected nothing less from you Link. Rumors have it you're staying at the castle! Are you and Zelda finally together?" Malon asked eagerly. I blushed furiously and shook my head.

"I didn't come here to talk about myself. I just wanted to see how you were doing Malon!" I stammered which made Malon giggle.

"You're changing the subject Link. You two are together!"

"No, we're not. I already fell in love with someone, but it didn't work out sadly. I guess I just haven't gotten over that person" Malon looked at me.

"How come?"

"The person was created by Ganondorf and they were supposed to be a mid boss battle in the water temple. I had to kill them to continue. I thought I might go check in the temple in case they survived but once I defeated Ganondorf all evil vanished. It would've been painful to back there to check if they were alive but only to find out they weren't, so I didn't bother guessing the likelihood would've been low," I explained leaning against the gate. Malon nodded sadly.

"You said you met them in the water temple? May I know their name?" Malon asked innocently. I blushed again and looked down at my boots.

"I'd prefer not to say Malon." Malon smiled at me.

"Oh, I see. Follow me into the stables. I need to grab the eggs," Malon giggled as she pulled me along. I followed her into the stables.

"Stay here please and I'll grab the basket. It won't take long." I nodded and waited by the door. Malon went around the corner.

"Did you get all the eggs for me?" I cocked an eyebrow wondering who she was talking to. Malon came back around the corner.

"Thank you so much for getting the eggs for me," Malon said as she peeked around the corner. I stared at her confused.

"Who in Hyrule are you talking to who?" I asked. Malon smiled at me.

"Go and see for yourself Link," Malon chirped. I shook my head and went around the corner. What I saw next I never could have prepared myself. Immediately my heart began to race, and tears filled up my eyes.

"Dark?" I choked out. Dark turned around and his whole face lit up.

"Link!" Dark exclaimed running towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and tackle me into the hay pile. Before I could even say a word, I felt his lips press against mine. We pulled away when we heard the cracking of eggshells. Malon's hands covered her face which was bright red, probably the same color as mine right now. The basked of eggs were at her feet and she began to squeal loudly.

"Link, I missed you so much. I never thought I would see you again," Dark said as he hugged me. Dark fixed his position so that he was in my lap, with his legs straddling my hips. The first thing I noticed was that his hair changed color.

"Your hair! When did your hair change color?" I swiped his bangs out of his face.

"I passed out after you defeated Ganon. I woke up laying on top of the water and then shortly after I noticed my hair color was different. I didn't understand why I was still alive until I figured out I had a heart. I could feel it beating. Here feel," Dark grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. Indeed, I could feel his heart beat.

"Ganondorf gave me heart and because of that after he was killed I managed to stay alive," Dark finished explaining happily. I smiled at him.

"Other than your hair Dark. Nothing else about you seemed to have changed." I said.

"I wish I could say the same about you." I looked at him confused wondering what he meant.

"Huh?!"

"Look at us Link. Last time we were together you got embarrassed when I touched you." Dark smirked at me as he wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned closer.

"You aren't being as perverted as you were before."

"I know you missed me. Although do you really want Malon to know about what we've done that day?" Dark asked surveying the farm girls' reaction. I felt my cheeks flush and my ears burn. I glanced at Malon who fainted.

"Oh Hylia! Way to go Dark!" I announced looking back at him. Dark shrugged and got off me to help me to a standing position.

"I'm just simply handing out fanservice. It is your fault for having a perverted dark side Link."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark and I went outside so we could get Epona. I got on and held out my hand for him to grab.

"Where have you been lately?" Dark questioned me. I reached down to pet Epona who let out a neigh.

"I've been staying at Zelda's castle," I responded and Epona began to trot slowly.

"Have you been sleeping with her?" I saw that Malon was up, as she crossed our path and stopped to look at us.

"W-what? Hylia no. No!" I stammered. I looked back at him.

"Good man but prepare yourself Link."

"What. What do you mean?" Dark let out a chuckle.

"With me you won't be getting any rest tonight," Dark said huskily into my ear. We heard a squeal and looked at Malon whose nose began bleeding.

"Mission accomplished Dark?" I looked at him and he winked.

"Nice seeing you again Malon." Malon smiled and waved bye. As we entered the field I stopped lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about Link?" Dark was busy looking around the huge field of Hyrule.

"I'm thinking about where to take you for now."

"Oh! You want to keep me held hostage? Well I'll let you know I'd be glad to be held imprisoned by you Link." I shook my head and let out a sigh. Dark just doesn't stop teasing me, does he?

"Seriously Dark? You know I don't roll that way!"

"That's where you got it wrong my love. It's not the role you play."

"Oh Hylia. You just love getting me flustered, don't you?" I asked. Dark laughed and tightened his hold around me.

"It's so much fun. Decide where you're taking me?"

"Let's go to the fishing hole at Lake Hylia." I whipped the reins and Epona galloped across the field. We made our way to the lake.

"Here we are." I got off Epona and Dark got off and followed me to the edge and looked across.

"We'll have to swim to get there," I said looking at him.

"Darn it. I was hoping we'd have to fly."

"Aren't you just a comedian Dark?"

"Yup that's me." Dark winked. We jumped into the water and swam across to the other side. I opened the door to let my shadow inside.

"Ah Link. I was wondering when you'd come by again." The owner smiled once he spotted me.

"Really sir? Surely you can count on me to stop by for fishing," I replied with a smile as I leaned against the counter.

"Who's the companion you have with you today?"

"He's my boyfriend." The man nodded and looked at Dark.

"What's your name?"

"Dark Link but I'm fine if you call me Dark." Dark began blushing and he was avoiding eye-contact.

"How much rupees would you like today?"

"Todays you're lucky day you two. Fishing is free today!" He grabbed two rods and handed them to me.

"Sweet! Thank you!" I said happily. I looked at Dark who was looking at the fish inside the tank on the countertop. I handed him the rod.

"Interested in the fish I caught?" The owner asked with a smile.

"Yes sir. Is that the biggest in the hole?"

"Nah. I've heard there is bigger fish to fry." Dark straightened up.

"We should see if one of us can beat the record," I said. We walked onto the sand and looked at the fishing hole.

"I'll teach you the basics. Fishing is really easy Dark," I stood beside him and positioned his hands properly on the fishing rod. Quickly I taught him how to cast out and reel back in.

"Understand?" I asked glancing at him. Dark nodded in reply and cast out. The black-haired Link waited and waited.

"Hylia. How long do I have to wait before I get a bite!" Dark exclaimed impatiently. I laughed.

"You got to be patient babe."

"I don't have the patience Link!" Dark replied as he sat down on the sand. I laughed some more and joined his side.

"I can tell. I didn't like waiting either, but it pays off in the end Dark." Dark stabbed the end of his pole into the sand and cracked his knuckles. He let himself fall sideways his head resting on my legs to look up at me.

"When did you have the time to fish?" I let out a feeble chuckle, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Saving Hyrule was stressful Dark. Fishing was a way to relax for a while and forget about everything else that's happening. Think about it that way."

"Yeah? Think about it this way also. You and I would've been reunited a lot earlier if you wouldn't have wasted time to go fishing," Dark said with a satisfactory grin.

"I can't disagree with that. You got me there." I said with a shrug.

"I knew you couldn't my love."

We continued to talk some more until I noticed Darks rod was shaking.

"Looks like you got a bite," I pointed to his rod. Dark looked at it and sat up quickly.

"Awesome!" Dark snatched his rod and began reeling it in.

"Whoa!" Dark was tugged forwards and he nearly lost his grip. I let out a laugh as I watched him struggle.

"Don't let the fish pull you into the water Dark!" I continued to laugh. After moments of playing tug of war Dark had his fish in his grasp.

"Let's bring it to the counter." We headed to the counter, Dark was grinning from ear to ear.

"You caught the fish Dark?" Dark smiled and handed his prize to the owner.

"Looks like your measurements are a lot higher than mine. Would you like to put it in the tank or release it back into the fishing hole?" The man asked.

"I think it'd be best to let it back into the fishing hole." Dark replied.

"Alright you sure you don't want to keep it to tease Link?" Dark shook his head.

"I'll remind him enough to tease him." I smiled and rolled my eyes glancing at Dark. He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Real mature Dark. Real mature," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you like me to introduce you to Princess Zelda?" I asked turning to look at Dark.

"Yeah. Let's just get it over with." Dark let out a sigh.

"What happened to the Dark that was providing fanservice for a certain farmgirl?" I teased.

"Malon's different. We're talking about the princess who most likely fell in love with her hero."

"Dark don't worry. You'll be fine," I replied reassuringly. I pulled out my Ocarina and played Eponas song. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Dark was staring at me with great interest.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a wind instrument called an Ocarina. I used it often during my quest."

"Ocarina? It makes a lovely sound."

"Want to try it?" I held out the instrument for him to take. Dark grabbed it and brought it up to his mouth. He blew into the mouthpiece and stared at it confused. I couldn't help letting out a laugh watching him examine it.

"Don't laugh at me! You know all of this is new for me," Dark looked up at me as he handed the blue instrument back. I turned around once I heard galloping approaching us.

"Good girl Epona," I said petting her and feeding her a carrot.

Dark and I headed to the castles town getting off Epona at the bridged entrance. Dark slowly reached his hand out to the horse hesitating with every slight movement. Epona snorted and nuzzled her nose into the hand of the black-haired man.

"You want me to leave you here with Epona and you can walk by yourself Dark?" I looked back at him with a teasing smirk.

"You wouldn't leave your boyfriend to fend for himself!" Dark replied with reassurance.

"I wouldn't you say? Alright then Epona will love your company. I'll meet you at the castle." I faced my back at him and began walking away.

"H-hey! Link wait for me. You can't leave me now. Screw that! You can't ever leave me!" Dark exclaimed dashing towards me clinging his body to mine. He wrapped his legs around me disabling my freedom of movement. I made the mistake to move my leg resulting in us meeting the ground.

"Goddess Hylia! OW!"

"That was a soft landing. Just like a pillow," Dark said with a smile. I rolled my eyes letting out a groan.

"Looks like you tripped. Here I'll help you back to your feet." I could feel Darks weight lift off my back and he knelt in front of me staring at me.

"Don't stare at me Dark." Dark laughed and he aided me to a standing position.

"Are you okay? You kissed the ground instead of me."

"Maybe if you wouldn't have wrapped yourself around me I wouldn't have tripped." I dusted my tunic off looking at him trying to catch my breath.

"You threatened to leave me alone!"

"Dark I was just joking."

"I don't like being the target. That's your job."

I let out a sigh and shook my head. We passed a guard who was standing by the bridge entrance. Once he laid eyes on Dark he raised his spear and yelled at him. Dark froze as terror flashed in his eyes.

"Whoa! Lower your guard. Give me the spear now!" I yelled stepping in between them to protect Dark. Quickly I yanked the spear out of the guards' grasp.

"Link you can't be serious. He's an evil version of you!" I glared at the guard before having to bend over to catch my breath.

"Are you alright Link?"

"Link?!"

"I'm fine you two. I just got to catch my breath after it was knocked out of me earlier," I threw a glance at Dark who chuckled.

"If you'd like Link I'd be happy to assist." Dark took a step closer tipping my chin up. I could feel my face flush and shook my head.

"I'm fine Dark thank you." I straightened up to look at the guard who was staring at us as confused as a cuccoo with its head cut off.

"Dark Link is with me so please relax. Make sure your fellow guards know that Dark isn't evil." I thrusted the spear towards him for him to grab. I cocked my eyebrow waiting for an answer before fully releasing it.

"Yes of course Link." I smiled. Dark and I continued our way into the town market square.

"Wow it's amazing!" Dark gasped. He looked around at all the stores. It didn't take long for the pale skinned male to realize people were staring at him with hushed whispers. Dark started blushing and he adverted his gaze downwards. Dark walked into me as I stopped to hand a girl her doll she dropped.

"Were you trying to take me down again Dark?" I stood back up and Dark looked at me nervously.

"Everyone's staring at me and it's making me uncomfortable," Dark whined clutching my arm.

"We're almost at the castle. You're doing well my shadow."


	5. Chapter 5

I grabbed Darks hand and led him into the castle. Before entering the throne room, I faced him.

"I'll go in first and tell Zelda that I have someone to introduce to her. When I call your name, you can either bow or get down on one knee," I explained.

"Getting down on one knee sounds like a proposal. The only person I'd propose to would be you." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You'd be willing to go that far?" Dark nodded slightly flustered looking away.

"If that's what it takes to stay yours."

"You're too sweet. Act natural, you'll do fine." I smiled with confidence. I opened the door to the throne room and entered.

Dark waited outside like an obedient dog. Once his master called him he entered. As he walked further inside he looked at Link then Princess Zelda. Dark was willing to admit that the princess was beautiful. He watched as her warm gaze quickly turned into a look of fear.

"Guards!" Zelda shouted taking a step back. A dozen guards ran into the room with their spears ready.

"Link!" Dark looked at me.

"Arrest this evil man!"

"No wait. Zelda stop this!" I yelled pulling Dark behind me shielding him. The princess raised her hands to stop them.

"Don't jump to conclusions. Dark is not evil, not anymore. Dark is with me, Zelda please." I glanced at her with a pleading look. The princess of destiny looked at Dark who had the same fearful look Zelda displayed a couple seconds earlier.

"Halt guards. Leave now!" Zelda ordered. I could hear Dark let out a sigh of relief behind me.

"Princess Zelda. I'd like you to meet Dark. Dark meet Princess Zelda."

"Even after that chaos, I still can say that is a pleasure to finally meet you," Dark said with a flash of his fanged smile and a bow.

"Thank you Dark. I am sorry about that," Zelda replied.

"I believe it's safe for me to say that you are the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on," Dark said using his charm.

"I'm flattered. How do I get the pleasure to meet you Dark?" Zelda questioned.

"I was wondering if you'd let Dark stay here in the castle." I answered.

"Might as well. Come with me and I'll escort you to your room Dark," Zelda nodded.

Dark and I followed the princess through the castle hallways.

"Link, I figured since I'm giving Dark your room, you can share a room with me," Zelda said smiling at me. I stopped in my tracks, shook my head furiously and waved my hands in front of me with equal force. I noticed Dark was smirking at the dilemma I was in.

"Princess Zelda, I'd be fine if Link and I shared a room. If you would be so kind as to provide me with a couple of spare blankets and pillows, I would feel happy to oblige to sleep on the floor." Dark said which made Zelda sigh with a nod. She got Impa to get the stuff for the dark-haired male.

"Thank you so much!" Dark took the stuff from Impa.

Dark Link let out a surprised exclamation as a pillow hit him in the face. He sat up and looked at me, who was smiling at him.

"That's where my pillow went! Get into bed and bring my pillow please."

"What if Zelda comes in and sees us sleeping together?"

"Princess Zelda better have a good reason for barging into our room."

"Link I don't know. How would we explain-"

"Quiet you! Come on, you want me to be happy right?"

"Damn you!" Dark chucked the pillow at me before slipping under the blankets.

"You can't say that to me," I teased.

"I have my freedom of speech which allows me to say whatever I want."

"What if I get offended Dark?"

"I'm sorry if you get offended." Dark arched his body around mine. I could feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck.

"You sure sound it."

"Link I'd stop talking before I mark you up with hickeys. Have fun explaining that to Princess Zelda." Dark said in my ear.

"No thank you! I'm good my love!" I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Link your sword and shield are ready at the blacksmiths," Zelda looked at me once she sat down.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed happily. Dark looked at me.

"I was wondering why you didn't have them with you." Dark said. I nodded before explaining how defeating Ganon really messed them up. My shield was all dented up and my sword got really dull after that, so I asked the blacksmith to fix them up.

"You should have seen him defeat Ganon. He was amazing, but what else would anyone else have expected from a legendary hero?" Zelda asked dreamily. I shrugged blushing faintly from embarrassment. Dark Link glanced at me with a smirk before looking at Zelda.

"Princess Zelda. Please make sure to tell the cooks that their food tastes fantastic. I don't think I ever ate such delicious food," Dark flashed a smile her way.

"Of course, I will. They will be glad to hear that you like their food," Zelda replied returning his smile with a nod of her head. I glanced sideways at Dark who smiled at me with a wink. I can count on him to change the subject if he sees me getting flustered.

"Are you going to head into town after you're done eating Link?" Zelda asked, and I nodded finishing my food. I stood up and stretched.

"I'll go into town right now that way I'm not keeping the blacksmith waiting for too long. Dark want to tag along with me?" The black-haired man nodded eagerly.

"Dark and I will be back in a while Princess Zelda." Princess Zelda nodded with a smile.

Dark and I headed into town and this time Dark wasn't giving a care about the looks everyone was giving him. Each shop Dark was pausing to investigate the window displays. Frequently I found myself pausing in my walk to look back for him that way I wouldn't lose him. We passed by the jewellery shop and yet again Dark was pressed against the glass.

"Let me guess. You spot those red earrings?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

"I love them. They seem to glisten in the light!" Dark replied nodding.

"If you want them so badly here." I pulled out a few rupees and gave them to him. Dark stared at them before looking back up at me.

"Really? How much is this?"

"500 rupees. You can buy the earrings and whatever else you see in the different shops around here. Keep the change when you're done." Dark looked at me with his brows furrowed together.

"Link are you sure? This is a lot of money you gave me!"

"Positive. Meanwhile I'll head over to the blacksmiths and get my equipment. I'll come find you or the other way around." Dark smiled before heading into the shop.

Dark looked around at the other jewellery.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked sweetly. Dark turned to look at her before blushing faintly.

"I would like those red earrings I saw in the displays in the window. Please?"

"Ah! What a good choice. They match your fierce eye color young man. Good decision," she said happily getting the earrings.

"Is there anything else you would like to purchase young man?" Dark shook his head but changed his mind when a flicker caught his attention.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at the blacksmith thankfully.

"Thank you so much for fixing them. Here you go sir," I pulled out the proper amount which was 250 rupees but added another hundred for his kind and amazing job.

"You gave me the wrong amount Link," the blacksmith said looking at the money.

"Oh, that's right. You got a good eye. Here's another 50 rupees. 400 hundred rupees seems more then enough." I laughed handing him another rupee. He stared at it with his mouth agape and then stared at me.

"No, you can't. This is way too much money for you to pay for me Link. I don't deserve more than what the original cost is," he said. I laughed again and shook my head.

"That is where I'll have to disagree with you sir. I mean have you looked at how well you fixed my weapons. I am more then satisfied with their condition and you surely deserved more rupees than what you stated. With your fine work I have no problem with giving you more money. Now please don't try and tell me otherwise. Keep the change," I explained sheathing my newly sharpened blade with a smile. The blacksmith nodded.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kind donation Link," he replied kindly bowing his head.

"No thank you. Have a good rest of your evening." I walked out of the shop and looked around the town square for Dark. I couldn't see him, so I decided to sit on the fountains edge in the middle of the square and watch the people bustling about.

"Excuse me. I'm so sorry ma'am. I just need to squeeze by and…. No. Could you pick that up for me please?"

I looked to my right to where that voice was coming from and I knew it had to be Dark. Dark's arms were full of bags and he was carrying a few boxes. The lady bent down and gave Dark his box.

"You look like you were busy shopping young man." The lady laughed, and Dark laughed with her.

"Oh yes I was. I've never been here before, so I wanted to get as much stuff as I can. Sorry about that. Thank you so much ma'am." Dark smiled at her before the lady walked off. He looked around and finally spotted me, who was waving at him. He burst into a huge grin and I got up and headed for him.

"Would you like some help?" I asked looking at him. Dark nodded.

"Yes please. Would you mind taking a few of the boxes that way I could see where in Hyrule I'm walking." I grabbed the boxes making sure he could see and held them in my arms.

"Oh my god Dark. I think you bought more stuff then the average teenage girl, when she goes shopping. So where exactly did you go?" I asked as we headed to the castle.

"A lot of the food looked good, so I bought quite a bit of food. I also found some really cool gadgets and there was a mask shop," Dark explained. I laughed at him shaking my head.

"I'm going to go put this stuff away and get ready for bed Link," Dark said, and I nodded in reply.

"I'll give these to you before going to the washroom okay?"

"No problem."

After I gave Dark the rest of his boxes I headed to the washroom. When I was making my way down the hall I passed by Zelda and almost walked into Dark who rounded the corner.

"Oh Hylia, Dark!"

"What?!"

"You're still trying to take me down?" I smirked at him and Dark laughed shaking his head.

"Are you two heading off to bed?" Zelda asked stopping behind us. Dark and I nodded. I turned to leave with Dark to our room, but Zelda grabbed my wrist pulling me back. I turned around to face Zelda and Dark stopped walking and looked back at me.

"Wait Link. Good night and have sweet dreams!" Zelda giggled before kissing me on the mouth. My mind went blank and I completely froze in place due to shock.

Dark watched the Princess kiss Link and that made his blood boil. He clenched his teeth and grabbed Link by the arm pulling him back roughly and quickly. Zelda looked at both men confused. I began to shake my head.

"Zelda please don't –" I started to say before Dark interrupted me.

"Don't you dare even trying to touch Link again! Did you hear me?!" Dark growled and I noticed his hair was slowly turning white, while his eyes began to glow.

"Why not? Link knows I like him so it's no big deal," Zelda shrugged. Dark raised his arm and Zelda let out a shriek and ducked covering her head.

 **SLAP**

Princess Zelda opened her eyes and looked up fearfully. Her eyes widened when she saw that Link stood in front of her.

I stood in front of Princess Zelda and grabbed Dark by the wrist to block his swing. I looked at Dark with a glare and he clenched his teeth trying to wrench out of my grasp.

"There is no way in Hyrule you are going to hit the Princess. You should be ashamed of yourself Dark Link!" I scolded roughly letting go of his wrist. Dark rubbed his wrist with a glare at Zelda.

Zelda giggled and wrapped her arms around Link resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you Link! I don't know how you could even dare try and do that Dark! You still really must be a monster." My eyes widened in shock at what Princess Zelda just said and I looked at Dark. He stared at Zelda angrily before he turned and began running. I glanced at Zelda before shrugging her off my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry my Princess but I got to go after Dark and we'll explain everything to you later," I explained quickly before running after Dark leaving the princess alone in the hallway. I zoomed past a guard before stopping.

"Excuse me? Have you seen Dark Link?"

"He ran towards the entrance Link."

"Thank you!" I sort of expected him to run outside. The nighttime air was chilly, and I looked around desperately.

"Dark?! Where are you?" I shouted cupping my hands together to amplify my voice. The only reply I received was the rustling of the leaves from the breeze.

'I am your reflection, a mere shadow of your being.' Darks voice rang inside my head and it dawned on me. I put my hand on my hip and looked down at the ground. What my shadow showed was not my current pose.

"Found you Dark!" I said with a satisfied smirk. Dark quickly changed his position to match mine.

"You're not going to lose me that easily."

I made my way to the Great Fairy Fountain and sat down on the edge and investigated the water. Dark was busy mouthing to himself angrily shaking his head. He glanced sideways at me before looking at me head on.

"What do you want? I'm trying to cool off if you weren't able to tell!" Dark snapped his eyes flaring up like the flames of the underworld itself. I nodded calmly.

"Yes, I was able to tell but I wanted to talk about it with you hopefully. First things first: You had no reason to swing at Princess Zelda."

"I know but—"

"There are no buts Dark Link! No reason at all period! Second: Zelda has no idea what our relationship is. Of course, we can expect her to cling to me and flirt with me. I don't like any of that trust me, but you and I got to tell Princess Zelda. She should know that you and I are a couple." I explained maintaining eye contact with Dark.

"I'm really scared on how she's going to react. She already called me a monster!" Dark answered angrily.

"Dark you and I are going to tell Zelda alright?" Dark nodded with a sigh.

"We're not telling her tonight. It's late and I want to go for a walk and finish cooling off. Please don't follow me and go back to the castle!" Dark reached up to touch the surface of the water. The water rippled and when it settled I stared down at my own natural reflection.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Link headed into the field and out to LonLon Ranch. He could hear a faint melody and made his way past the stables.

Dark looked around and spotted a figure inside the horse enclosure. He stopped and listened to the melody and recognized it to be the melody Link played to call his horse.

"Malon?!" Dark yelled and the melody stopped.

"Who goes there?!" Malon looked around and grabbed the pitchfork that was close by for self defence.

"It's me Dark Link." Dark stopped in his tracks and waited for Malon's head to turn in his direction.

"Dark?"

"That is my name Malon."

"Oh goddess. Do you know how fast my hearts beating right now? I felt like I was going to have a heart attack! What are you doing out here this late and whoa!" Malon's eyes widened when she caught sight of Dark under the moonlight.

"What in the underworld happened to you? Your hair, why is it white and your eyes seem to be glowing!" Malon walked closer to the currently white-haired man.

"I'd be more than glad to explain it all, but could we go into a building? I'm cold." Dark replied wrapping his hands around his arms trying to warm himself. Malon nodded and grabbed Dark by the hand to bring him inside of the stables. Malon sat on the railings that separated the stalls.

"Fire away!" Malon announced. Dark began to pace back and forth and began to explain the whole situation.

"It sounds like a good reason for your transformed appearance," Malon said resting her chin in the palm of her hands.

"Do I look bad?"

"No not at all. I happen to find it very sexy. Besides your hair is starting to turn black again." Dark smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much for listening to me complain Malon," Dark looked up at her who kindly smiled at him in return.

"You can count on me Dark. I still can't believe you two haven't told Princess Zelda about your relationship!"

"I've been stalling about that topic with Link for the past two weeks now. I'm really scared about her reaction. She called me a monster earlier so what is she going to call me after she finds out? I know I get judged just because I'm Links' dark self and it bugs the underworld out of me!" Dark swung his arms around angrily.

"You know Dark. When someone is truly in love they should be with that person. The only that should matter about your relationship is if you're being treated properly by your lover. Another thing that should matter is if you're at your happiest by their side." Malon explained jumping down to put a hand on Darks shoulder. Dark stared at the farm girl who softly smiled up at him. He took a moment to process that information.

"That is such a going point. Oh Hylia. Malon that is so true!" Dark exclaimed with a facepalm smiling at her.

"What would you do if Zelda touches him in that way again?"

"The answer is simple. I'll mark him as mine," Dark flashed his killer fanged smile and her nose began bleeding which stained the front of her dress. Dark quickly backed away not wanting to get any blood on his tunic. Malon pulled out a handkerchief and held it up to her nose squealing. Dark smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You are the weirdest woman I have ever met."

"It's your fault I start to fangirl." Dark cocked an eyebrow confused on what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" Dark chuckled looking at her.

"You just make everything sound so sexy then my imagination starts up and I love it!" Malon squealed loudly.

"I would love to read your mind and see what you imagine Malon."

Malon turned redder and shook her head giggling some more.

"Can I see?" Malon asked once she composed herself. Dark nodded. He had no problem revealing them to Malon.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"Their gone. Damn it I got to go find them. Thank you so much Malon and talk to you later," Dark said before running out.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Link ran back to the castle hurriedly. He knew he had to find them before anyone else does. He also knew that he had no idea how he was going to explain it to whoever finds them. Dark had to find them first or else he would be screwed. He looked at the ground as he ran then searched the grand entrance and in the castle's halls.

"Hey Dark. What are you doing?" Dark Link froze in his spot at the sound of the female's voice. He quickly got off his hands and knees to stand up and face the Hylian princess.

"I tripped and fell."

"Did you drop something when you fell because it looks like you are searching desperately for something," Zelda said.

"Uh?"

"Perhaps you found something valuable that you lost. I can aid you in your search, come with me," Zelda smiled at Dark teasingly and it made Dark uneasy. He followed her, and she led him into her bedroom.

"Please have a seat Dark Link." Dark sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the princess who walked over to her dresser. He watched as she grabbed something with her hand.

"Here you are," Princess Zelda handed him a small jewellery box and sat down beside him on the bed. Dark Link felt knots being formed in his stomach as he glanced at the princess of destiny.

"Do I have to order you to open it?!" Dark shook his head and unhooked the little latch that was keeping it closed shut. As soon as he opened the box his eyes widened, and he looked at Princess Zelda anxiously.

"Why are you giving me that face?! Shouldn't you be happy with me? This is what you must have been searching so desperately for right?" Zelda asked as she gestured to the box that held the two engagement rings that Dark was staring at. Dark nodded as he felt himself blush faintly.

"Y-yes it was. I am happy, but I'm just flustered right now that's all. Where did you find them?"

"I found both laying in the hallway shortly after you and Link ran off. I didn't know whose they were, so I decided to wait until the owner asked or were caught looking for them," Zelda explained.

"You know honestly I never have imagined Link and you to be a couple. It makes sense to me now why you got mad at me for kissing him. I thought you had a really short temper after I witnessed that," Zelda finished shaking her head with a sigh.

"I don't have a short temper. I just react quicker to bull crap!" Dark snapped harshly then sighed.

"Princess Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

"I am very sorry about my behaviour earlier. I guess I am short-tempered. I was letting my inner monster take control of me, you were right about me being one." Dark Link hung his head shamefully.

"Dark Link! You are not a monster and I also apologize for calling you a monster earlier. If you can get Link to fall in love with you then it's obvious you aren't a monster. I'm sorry for calling you one," Zelda answered standing up and pulling him to his feet.

"Can we pretend that none of this happened. Link and I were planning to tell you that we were a couple together," Dark said putting the box in his pocket.

Zelda smiled and nodded. She put a finger to her lips.

"Secrets safe with me. When are you going to get down and ask the question?"

"Just thinking about the proposal is making me really flustered right now. I got my own way for a proposal and who says it's mandatory to get down on one knee? I'm going to be honest Princess Zelda I won't have the guts to do it like most proposals," Dark explained flustered.

"Congratulations and I can't wait to hear how it went."

"Princess Zelda. Thank you so much for finding our engagement rings," Dark said smiling at her.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. The space beside me was empty, an indication that Dark was still gone.

'Still not back.' I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I opened the door and felt the steam rush out of the bathroom, from someone's shower. I closed and locked the door behind me. The mirror was full of condensation, so I grabbed the towel that was hanging on the back of the door to wipe it.

I jumped back a little because instead of my reflection showing my blue eyes, I was greeted with piercing blood red eyes. I let out a relieved sigh when I realized whose eyes they were.

"Hylia! You scared me Dark Link!" I exclaimed. Dark faded away and as I stared in the mirror and I could see that he was behind me leaning against the wall casually. I turned around.

"Where in Hyrule were you?"

"I was visiting Malon at the ranch, then I came back around midnight last night. You were fast asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you plus I was still embarrassed about my behaviour from earlier last night."

"Goddess I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. Link are you happy with me?" Dark asked looking at me with a piercing gaze.

"What in the underworld you idiot? Why are you asking me that?!"

"You didn't answer my question Link."

"What do you think?!"

"No?"

Why did you answer that like it was a question? Don't be an idiot Dark before I give you a punishment," I replied.

"I'd be happy to receive a punishment from you Link," Dark answered smirking at me and I felt my face heat up. I shook my head.

"Oh goddess. Why are you in here anyways?" I turned to face the sink that way I could brush my teeth and wash my face.

"I was wanting to talk with you about our plan to talk to Princess Zelda." I looked at him in the reflection.

"You could not have waited until I was done getting ready?"

"I was also hoping you'd take a shower that way if I'm sneaky enough you'd allow your shadow to join you."

"Why are you so perverted Dark Link? I'm a bit concerned about that personality of yours." I looked back at him with a teasing smile.

"I'm not perverted. I just have a sexy imagination," Dark replied resting his chin on my shoulder. Dark turned my head to give Dark Link a kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"When are we telling Princess Zelda?"

"Right now, we can do it I guess." I grabbed Darks hand before unlocking the bathroom door.

"We'll just give it to Princess Zelda as straight as we can," I said.

"Give what to me?" Dark and I looked ahead of us and saw that Zelda was staring at us with a weird look.

"You two do know that we have more than one bathroom in the castle, right?" Zelda stated in a questionable tone.

Dark and I exchanged looks and nodded.

'Of course, Princess Zelda must be in the hallway when Dark and I came out of the same bathroom,' I thought to myself flustered.

"You couldn't have had better timing to be here my princess. Link and I wanted to talk to you. Could we go somewhere more private?" Dark asked with a smirk and I shook my head in disagreement.

'She couldn't have had worse timing Dark!'

Princess Zelda nodded and motioned for us to follow her through the castles halls.


	11. Chapter 11

Princess Zelda shut the doors behind her and looked at the two men who were sitting on the loveseat by the fireplace. Dark Link looked back at her with a smirk upon his lips. Zelda winked, put a finger to her lips and nodded. She sat down on a chair and looked at them.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Link and I wanted to confess to you," Dark nudged me. I took a deep breath in trying to relax.

"We were going to tell you earlier but." My voice trailed off as my face heated up. My stomach was in knots and my hands were shaking due to the nervous tension. I fidgeted with my tunic, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes?" Zelda asked calmly, her voice was gentle.

"Dark Link and I are a couple!" I said quickly. Princess Zelda let out a gasp as she looked at us horrified. Dark put an arm around me reassuringly.

"You and Dark are married?!"

"What?! No, we're not married. Him and I are dating," I answered. Zelda heaved a sigh of relief. She smiled at us.

"I feel better knowing that you two aren't married. I would have felt awful. I'm so sorry Dark for kissing Link last night! If I would've known that Link was your boyfriend, then I wouldn't have done that. Now I understand why you got upset. Can you forgive my behaviour from last night Dark Link?" Zelda hung her head.

"Of course, I forgive you Zelda. I should be the one apologising. I knew better then to wind up to slap you. Princess Zelda I am sorry for my actions towards you last night," Dark knelt down in front of her.

"Come on Dark. You don't have to be dramatic like that. Get up." Zelda ordered with a smile.

"I'm glad that you two trust me enough with this information about you two. I am honoured and I know that you two will have a great future in your relationship," Zelda winked at Dark who chuckled.

"Now that we told you, can we eat? I'm starving?" I asked getting up. Zelda nodded.

"Yes, we can. I have one more question and feel free not to answer. Was there a reason why you two were in the bathroom together?" Zelda looked at us confused.

"I was hoping to spy on Link while he was taking a shower except my plan failed," Dark replied with a wink. I groaned as I headed for the doors. I stole a glance behind me, Dark Link and Zelda stood together. Dark whispered into her ear and Zelda giggled in reply with a nod of her head. I rolled my eyes and headed for the dining hall.

Later in the day Dark Link and I went to visit Malon.

"You two finally told Princess Zelda. It only took you guys like what? A couple months?! What did Zelda say?"

"Princess Zelda was surprisingly cool with it. Considering she's had a crush on me since we were little," I replied.

"I feel like every girl had a crush on you when they first saw you Link," Malon smiled.

"Was Link that cute when he was younger? If I keep on hearing girls talk about how cute he was I'm going to get jealous," Dark chuckled. I shook my head.

"Why would you get jealous Dark? I'm already your boyfriend, it's not like I'm going to let anyone take me away from you, or vice versa."

"I want to see you as a child also,"

"You know I can allow that to happen now that I think about it. When we're done our visit with Malon I'll show you something amazing. I know the perfect way to go back to our childhood," I smiled at Dark. He looked back at me confused.

"Our childhood? I never had a childhood, so we can't go back to mine." Malon snapped her finger as she looked at Dark.

"That's right! You were created by Ganondorf when Link was an adult." Dark nodded in agreement.

"The earliest memory I have is from when I bowed down in front of Ganondorf, promising my loyalty to him. When Link defeated me, I couldn't recall all my memories. Sadly, the only memories I could recall were from the day when Link did defeat me. Never mind, I shouldn't be sad about the day Link 'killed' me," Dark said.

"I sure hope you wouldn't be sad. After all it was love at first sight for you two right?"

"More like 'Love at first fight' but yes. Link and I had some moments that I don't want to ever forget," Dark replied. Darks answer got me triggered with a flood of memories from our first encounter. My face quickly heated up.

"By the redness of Links face it looks like he remembers it also," Malon giggled. I shook my head covering my face.

"Aww. What's wrong my love?" Dark teased. I glared at him before hiding my face again.

"I'm just flustered Dark thank you for asking."

"You're flustered Link? You didn't seem flustered when we were kissing," Dark smiled mischievously. Malon looked at Link her face turning red.

"Out of all girls to say that in front of, you had to choose her Dark Link?! Can we just not mention anything from those moments with Malon present?" I exclaimed. Dark looked at Malon who smiled.

"I'll give you the details later then Malon," Dark said.

"Please don't miss any for me," Malon giggled.

"Oh Hylia," I groaned.

Thankfully the rest of the visit with Malon was normal. I really don't need Malon knowing about Dark and I's personal moments.

"It was nice seeing you two again. Come buy anytime, if you need anything," Malon waved. Dark and I turned to wave then headed for Hyrule field. Dark looked at me.

"Are you bringing me back to your childhood?"

"Yes I am. Follow me my beautiful shadow."


	12. Chapter 12

Dark followed Link as they headed back into Hyrule Town.

"Where are you taking me Link?"

"To the Temple of Time. I'm not known as the 'Hero of Time' for nothing Dark." I grinned back at Dark Link.

"Will you be able to take me back into time? I never had a childhood."

"You're my shadow, are you not?"

"What if that's all I'm going to be when we go back in time? I'll either be your shadow or you'll also be able to see me when you look at your reflection. I'd like to have a physical appearance." I nodded with a sigh. I looked back at him.

"Do you still want to try it? You did want to see me as a young boy anyways." Dark nodded. I pulled him behind me as we walked up to the pedestal where the sword was to be placed. Dark stood in front of me on the other side of the pedestal.

"What if something happens to me Link?"

"If you are not with me in my childhood I'll come back," I said assuring. I unsheathed my sword. I held it out in front of me to study the legendary blade that I wielded. I smiled at Dark, turned my blade downwards and placed both my hands upon the handle. I raised the blade and thrusted it into the pedestal with a yell.

I opened my eyes, looked at the blade then jumped down from the pedestal. I looked around for Dark. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked at my shadow upon the ground. My shadow waved before crossing their arms again. I smiled slightly relieved knowing that he was still with me. The first place I headed for was the Great Fairies Fountain near Hyrule Castle.

I dipped my hand into the fountains water which made it ripple. Once the ripples settles Dark Link was grinning back at me.

"There you are Dark!"

"Hey Link. Do you know the Great Fairy?" Dark asked. I nodded.

"Of course. She healed me, granted me powers and gave me directions to where her sisters were. I know multiple fairies. Why do you ask?"

"She seemed to have known me and told me that I looked familiar. She called me cute. She sure looks beautiful right Link?"

"Is she there with you Dark?" Dark nodded. He glanced beside him before looking at me confused.

"She's right beside me." I looked at the water. The only person I saw was Dark Link. I didn't see the Great Fairy at all. Maybe she'd only be visible to me if I summon her with the song of the royal family. I pulled out my Ocarina and stood up to play Zelda's lullaby.

Dark Link turned to the fairy with the long, flowing hot pink hair.

"He says he can't see you," Dark said. The fairy nodded with a smile.

"That's good for me. It tells me the barrier of protection is working. The barrier makes it so that people above the water can't see me. If the wrong people see me, they could try and summon me, if they're successful they'll use my powers for wrong doing," the Great Fairy explained.

"That is genius,"

"Thank you Dark. Hear that song? Got to go, I'll be right back." Dark nodded and watched as the woman broke through the surface of the water.

I put my Ocarina away. The Great Fairies laugh filled the air then she emerged from within her fountain with dramatic flair. Like Dark said, she was beautiful. The fairy had long hot pink hair divided into three sections, bold make-up and above all she had a kind personality. The only downside was her outfit. It made me uncomfortable when I had to look at her.

The Great Fairy floated in mid-air. She smiled down at me.

"Welcome Link. I will soothe your wounds."

I stood still as she healed me.

"Thank you."

"I saw you brought along a friend with you today."

"Yes, I did. His name is Dark Link."

"I found that out. Makes sense. He is such a cutie, I love him."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me," the Great Fairy said. She laughed and disappeared back into her fountain.

Dark looked up as she returned.

"Where did you go?"

"Link summoned me. I went to heal him and replenish his magic," she replied.

"Dark! Are you still there?" Link asked. Dark looked up at Link.

"Yes I am. Are you planning to stay here Link?"

"I want to be able to see you."

"I wish I could be by your side right now Link," Dark said sadly. I nodded.

"I do also."

The great fairy asked Dark what was going on and if there was a problem. Dark explained it to her quickly. The Great Fairy thought of an idea that might be able to help them out.

"Will it work?" Dark looked at her then up at Link.

"Yes."

"Link! Put your hand in the water for me," Dark said. I reached down and did as I was told to. Dark stretched out his hand to grab mine. His eyes locked on mine.

"Sorry if you don't like this." Dark Link yanked me down into the fountain. My body broke through the waters surface. I let out a cry of shock.

"What in Hyrule was that for?!" I exclaimed turning to Dark. Behind him, the fairy was giggling.

"I wanted you to be with me, so I pulled you inside of the barrier the fairy put up. It's odd down here isn't it? You expected to be underwater?" Dark smiled at me. I nodded. Above us was the surface of the water, even though we were underneath, we were completely dry.

"If you pulled me underneath the waters surface. It should be possible for me to pull you above the surface, right?" I asked. Dark shrugged in reply.

"I doubt it. Don't forget I'm your reflection, or shadow. I can't take on a physical form."

"Dark Link. I can help you with that problem. That way you'll be able to stay by Links side. I'm not sure how it might affect you." The Great Fairy said.

"Yes! Please help me. I would love that very much," Dark replied happily.

"Alright. Link you'll have to go above the surface for now," the fairy grabbed me and zoomed up out of the fountain. She set me down on the steps in front then went back in for Dark. I looked in the water but couldn't see anyone, not even Dark. Finally, she emerged with Dark in her arms. He lay limply in her arms with his eyes shut. Water dripped off them as they floated in the air.

"Is Dark alright?!" I exclaimed worried.

"Yes, his energy drained out of him rapidly. Since he was once a being of darkness it made it harder to break through the barrier." She laid Dark Link down gently and replenished his energy.

"Remember you can always come back here to visit me." With a giggle the fairy left.

Dark opened his eyes and sat up with a groan. He look around and burst into smiles when he caught sight of his light counter-part.

"Glad to see you made it Dark Link."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dark, just follow what I did. It isn't that hard," I said looking back at him. I watched him as he climbed onto the crate boxes. He took a few deep breathes then leapt. I grabbed him and yanked him forward when he was in front of me in the air.

"Awesome Dark. Through this hole we'll be inside the castle. When we are inside, please follow my lead. I don't want to get caught." Dark nodded. We both crawled through the hole.

"Princess Zelda far from here Link?"

"Yes. If you don't get caught by the guards it's not difficult, stay close to me Dark." I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me. Halfway through Dark got distracted, wanting to snatch those rupees where the fast-moving guard worked.

"No, you don't!" the guard sneered. He reached for Dark and snatched him by the collar of his tunic.

"Link! Hey help me, Link!" Dark yelled, looking up at me. I shook my head, groaning.

"You up there. Get down from there," another guard showed up. I jumped down.

"Let go of me! Listen up, let go. I want to go see Princess Zelda right now." Dark shouted struggling in the grip of the guard. I noticed his hair was changing color and his eyes were starting to glow a blood red. The usual when he gets mad. I'm used to seeing him in that state, now for other people. It's not a pretty sight. Dark began to growl and glared back at the guard.

"Y-you're a demon!" the guard stammered worried. Fear flashed in his eyes.

"I'm not a demon. Don't you dare call me that! I have a name. My name is Dark Link, don't ever call me a demon again," Dark shrieked. He continued to struggle hopelessly until he was shoved out the door. Dark let out a painful groan as he hit the ground. I almost lost my balance from the shove I received.

"Way to go Dark Link. This is what happens when we try to sneak into the castle and we're caught," I chuckled trying to ease the tension. Dark sniffled as he got off his hands and knees. He sat down, inspecting the scrap marks he got.

"People are so mean towards me. I hate it! I get it, I look different. Particularly when I get mad, but I'm not a demon," Dark whined. Tears fell down his cheeks. I bend over to look at him in the face. He glared back at me.

"What?!" he snapped angrily.

"I was just confirming if you were crying."

"Yes I am. I'm angry at them at myself. Why do I look evil?"

I opened my mouth to reply, except I couldn't think of anything comforting to say. I shut it quickly. I looked at his knees and noticed they were bleeding.

"Dark. You're bleeding," I pointed out.

"Yeah. I see that Link. I'm not blind you know!" I rolled my eyes and stood up. I held my hand for Dark to take, in order to help him back to a standing position. He waved it away and got up himself.

"Let's try again."

"No Link. Forget it!"

"Fine. I'll bring you somewhere else. Hopefully you'll enjoy this visit."

"Let me know when to reappear before we arrive."

"What?!" I exclaimed looking back. Dark was gone.

"That little bugger." I let out a sigh. I made my way into Hyrule town, left the town and entered Hyrule field. I ran across the field in the direction of Kokiri forest. I stood on the bridge that went across the lost woods to the entrance of Kokiri Forest.

"Dark, I am summoning you," I teased. Darks voice replied from behind me a few seconds later.

"Yes…. Master?" I let out a groan, annoyed as I looked back at him.

"Oh Hylia. Please don't start that nonsense again Dark Link," I said. Dark snickered before he looked around. Confusion filled his face along with wonder.

"Where are we Link?"

"My childhood home. Kokiri forest is just through here." I gestured to the huge opening in front of us. Dark smiled. I took him by the hand and we both walked ahead.

I stopped in the opening, taking in the serenity of my home forest. I inhaled deeply my body relaxing. I smiled back at Dark who was busy looking around taking everything he saw in. It didn't take that long until people began calling out my name.

"Link!"

"Oh my gosh. Link is back home!?"

"Saria! Come see. Link returned!"

"A lot of people ran over to me. Dark quickly let go of my hand. Once they noticed Dark behind me there were gasps and hushed whispers amongst them.

"Link!" Saria squealed. A girl with short green hair dashed towards me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, almost knocking me off my feet.

"I was so worried about you," Saria said pulling away.

"Hey look. Loser brought along his freaky twin!" Mido teased. He grabbed a stone and chucked it at Dark. It hit Dark in the side of the head. Dark rubbed his head glaring at Mido then glancing at me.

"You okay Dark?"

"Guess I'll have to be," Dark mumbled. Saria tapped me on the shoulder.

'Who is he?' she mouthed. I nodded.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my shadow, doppelganger etc. Call him whatever you want within a respectful reason." I looked at Mido who scoffed rolling his eyes.

"His name is Dark Link!" I announced. Dark nodded with an embarrassed smile.

"I met him in the water temple. He was created for me to fight as a boss battle. Are you interested in listening?" I saw hands go into the air. I had some explaining to do. Thankfully, they seemed to enjoy listening. Everyone except for Mido to no surprise. He kept on making remarks here and there. Dark was getting noticeably upset.

"I would have drowned him if I found out he was my dark side. You killed him once, you should have killed him a second time." Dark let out a growl, a deep growl of anger. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Mido. Mido's expression changed to horror. He took a few steps back as Dark walked over to him.

"You are still evil, I knew it you demon!" Mido shouted terror filling his voice.

"Dark!" I yelled warningly. Dark stopped in front of Mido who began to tremble.

"If you know what's best for you, I'd think twice next time you think of insulting Link or myself again." Dark said harshly. Mido glared at him, he opened his mouth to answer but shut it when Dark suddenly disappeared. Mido began to look around frantically.

"It'd be best if you didn't know where I was Mido. I could and can be anywhere. Remember that next time you think of being a bully, you rude foul-mouthed kid. You see how mad I am right? You'll regret unleashing my inner demon. I'll make sure of it." Dark grabbed Mido's shoulders from behind whispering into his ear. Mido's face went pale. A few kids started laughing at Mido. He stomped off angrily mumbling to himself.

Dark returned by my side with an innocent smile.

"That should take care of him. Sorry the rest of you had to see me like that," Dark apologized with a smile.

At the end of our visit Saria hugged both of us.

"Thanks for stopping by again Link. Nice meeting you Dark Link. Please stay safe you two." I chuckled at Darks expression when Saria gave him a hug.

Dark and I were heading back to the temple of time. Dark was falling more behind me as we walked. I stopped to look back at him. He was bent over panting.

"You feel alright Dark Link?"

"What I did earlier really pushed my power and drained me of my energy."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be your shadow remember? Technically I wouldn't have been allowed to do what I did to Mido since you weren't beside him. He really got to me, so I used the negativity he was fueling me up with to disappear and reappear. It still drained me, now I want to rest. Summon me when we're at our destination." With that I had my shadow back.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked up the steps of the platform where the sword stood in its pedestal. I jumped up onto the pedestal, placing my feet on each side. I wrapped my hands around the handle of the Master sword with a deep inhale. I let out a groan as I pulled it out of the stone pedestal.

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a pair of red eyes.

"Didn't you want me to summon you?" I sheathed my sword in a dramatic flair.

"I wanted to see you again. It's been seven years since I last you Link. Way to long for my liking." I rolled my eyes.

"How are you feeling now Dark?" I questioned.

"After resting for seven years, I feel freakin' amazing!" Dark replied flashing me a teasing smile. I chuckled with a shake of my head.

"Let's head to the castle."

Princess Zelda was busy in her gardens. Her flowers were in full bloom and she loved admiring them.

"Princess Zelda. Dark and Link have returned. They are in the grand hall if you wish to see them right away," Impa announced. Zelda smiled and looked back at her bodyguard. She took another glance at the flowers before going to see the two men. Link and Dark Link were talking together, Dark was chuckling, and Link hit him in the head.

"Good afternoon, Princess Zelda." Dark bowed his head.

"You two just disappeared. Where did you two go?"

"Link took me back in time. We went to Kokiri Forest. Before we headed for the forest, Link and I tried to sneak into the castle and visit you. Yet we couldn't get past the guards," Dark explained.

"Link. I want to go fishing. Princess Zelda, you want to come with us?" Dark looked back at Zelda. She shook her head sadly.

"I'd love to except I should stay here at the castle. You two go relax and enjoy yourselves."

Dark Link and Link headed for the field. I turned towards Dark.

"You alright if we travel by foot?"

"It doesn't matter to me Link." Dark and I chatted as we walked. The lake wasn't the furthest place to travel by foot. It was enjoyable. I climbed up the ladder we arrived at. I jumped off the ledge and landed on the grass. Dark stood on the ledge to look in the distance. He jumped down, tucking himself in for a roll. We continued walking until we reached Lake Hylia.

Dark pointed to the river that flowed from Gerudo Valley, way in the north, and joined the lake.

"Link? Where is that water coming from?" I shook my head. Dark can be like a child sometimes.

"It's coming from Gerudo Valley. It's located north from here. The river flows through the canyon, which as you can see meets the lake all the way down here," I explained.

"You haven't brought me to the valley yet. I want to go there and see the canyon. Could we swim in the river?"

"I'll take you there." I pulled out my Ocarina and played Epona's melody. Moments later we could hear the gallops of the hooves approach us. She stopped in front of us letting out a snort. Dark smiled as he stroked her nose gently.

"Good girl Epona. How have you been?" Epona let out a whinny and shook her head. I got on her and waited for Dark. I smiled.

"Dark. We don't have all day."

"I know Link. Hand!" Dark reached a hand out to me. I grabbed his hand to help him up. Once Dark was ready, I whipped the reins then we were off. It wouldn't hurt to take a detour. Especially since my shadow was curious. With Epona, Dark and I arrived in a matter of minutes.

Dark got off and spent more time petting Epona. I walked over to the bridge. Dark arrived by my side a few moments later. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"Hylia goddess. Look how far down it is!" Dark exclaimed shocked. I let out a chuckle.

"You still thinking of wanting to swim in the water?"

"Oh, goddesses no! There's no other way to get down into the water except for jumping. That is suicidal!"

"I don't think so." I pulled Dark behind me, as we went to the edge of the canyon off the bridge. I led him closer to the edge, but he pulled away, and shook his head furiously.

"I'm not getting any closer to the edge. I'm too young to die."

"Come on Dark. You only live once!" I stood at the very edge and looked down then back at my boyfriend.

"I said I'm not jumping Link. Get back here now. You're making me anxious," Dark held his hand out for me and motioned for me to come. When I refused, he crossed his arms and took a few steps closer. I turned around to look at Dark and stretched my arms beside me. Before I shut my eyes, I noticed the horror in Darks facial expression. It was too late now to change my mind. I fell back off the edge just as Dark Link screamed my name.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Link watched in horror when he saw what Link was doing. Link fell backwards over the edge. Dark screamed out his name. He dashed to the edge and without another thought jumped after Link.

I opened my eyes when I hit the water. I swam back up to the surface. A couple seconds later I heard a huge splash then after that Dark called out my name. I looked back and he was waving for me. I swam towards him, struggling due to the current.

"I knew you would jump after me," I said. Dark glared at me unamused.

"You freakin'" Dark began. I splashed him knowing he wouldn't be able to finish his sentence. He wiped his face and spat out the water.

"There's a drop off soon so don't freak out when you fall Dark," I said. Dark nodded. I looked behind me frequently to make sure Dark was good. He struggled with the current but at least his head was still above water.

Dark swam tiredly ahead of Link once they got to the Lake. He crawled onto the shore, breathing heavily and sprawled his body down on the ground shutting his eyes.

'I'm never doing that again,' Dark thought to himself.

I swam to the shore and walked up to my dark counterpart. The shadow I put him under made Dark open his eyes. I grinned and sat down beside him.

"Don't make me wipe that grin off your face Link," Dark said.

"You shouldn't have any reason to be mad at me Dark. I was having fun with you."

"Excuse me?! Having fun? I had no idea, you scared the underworld out of me by 'jumping' off the cliff!" Dark exclaimed making his voice crack. I looked at him.

"Yeah you got a point. I didn't think you were going to be upset. I though you were going to see the thrill. Don't worry though. I've been jumping off that cliff since I was eleven. I haven't injured myself and now you know you won't die."

"I was horrified Link. I know that if you die, I'll die also. I jumped after you knowing that at least I'll die by your side. Please don't scare me like that again," Dark said angrily.

"Sorry. I'll be sure not to in the future. You ready to go fishing?"

Dark got up with a nod.

"I'm not swimming anymore. I'll return shortly," Dark said vanishing.

I went back into the water, swam to the shore where the fishing holes entrance was and hoisted my body onto the grass. I opened the door and entered the fishing holes inner entrance.

"Good afternoon Link. Haven't seen you in a while. How have you and Dark Link been?" the shop owner asked.

"We've both been well. How about you sir?"

"Well yet bored. Hardly anyone comes here fishing, but I know I can count on you and Dark to visit often."

"The rods are 20 rupees, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Link be a good man and pay 40 rupees for me please," Dark leaned his body against mine, pushing me into the counter painfully. He draped his arms over my shoulders. I let out a groan in pain.

"Dark! Get off me, you're crushing me, and the counter is digging into my body!" I wheezed out.

"Oh Dark! Did you just come in?" the shop owner asked looking back. Dark shook his head.

"D-Dark! Get off!" I exclaimed pushing my body away from the counter.

"I'm too lazy to Link. I'm still tired."

I lifted my leg and slammed one of my feet down on Darks. He let out a cry of pain and stumbled back. He pouted and whined, rubbing his foot.

"What was that for Link?!"

"You weren't getting off me. Next time listen and I won't hurt you. You are lucky I didn't jab you in the ribs with my elbow."

I turned back towards the counter and handed the shop owner another 20 rupees.

"I'll be paying for Dark." I said.

"Sounds good. Here you are Dark. Sorry I didn't notice you come in."

"Thank you. I didn't expect you to notice me anyways unless you're always studying Links shadow." Dark answered. The shop owner chuckled awkwardly and scratched his head in confusion.

I went around the fishing hole, looking into the water to locate where the fish gather. They seem to really enjoy that open area near the center. I cast my rod out and sat down on the sand. Dark joined my side.

"I noticed you always cast in that area when you fish Link." Dark said. I nodded.

"That's the most popular spot for the fish to gather, which makes it easier to catch at least one fish."

"Smart."

I tugged on my fishing rod a few times before setting it down. I watched Dark cast out his line. He waited patiently.

"You know, I don't understand why people don't come fishing here more often. It's so relaxing and the quiet makes it serene," Dark looked back at me. I shrugged in reply.

Time passes. I got a few fish, but never caught anything the size I wanted. Dark on the other hand didn't have the best of luck. Dark let out a sigh and reeled in his rod.

"Alright! The fish win today." Dark sighed. He went to return the rod to the owner and sat down beside me. I smiled.

"You quit fast." Dark nodded.

"I'm not getting any bites. You know what if they won't come to me, screw it I'll go to them," Dark got up and waded into the water. I couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

Dark inhaled deeply and dove under the waters surface. The water wasn't perfectly clear, but it was good enough. He looked around, when he pinpointed the location, he swam up for more oxygen then went back down. He reached all over the place, trying to snatch a fish.

He was hoping to grab a large one, instead he grabbed a small fish. A small fish is better than nothing at least.

I got up, reeled in my line and waded into the water. I went as far until the water reached my hips. I didn't want to go any deeper. Dark broke through the waters surface and treaded in one place. No doubt to catch his breath. He looked around, when he spotted me, he burst into a huge grin.

"I managed to grab a small fish," Dark held it up to show me, once he got closer. I shook my head, chuckling.

"Congratulations! I can't think of anything else to say other then you can be unbelievable at times Dark Link," I answered.

"I'm happy I got a fish. There you go buddy, swim freely," Dark released his catch back into the water. He washed his hands and flicked the water off to dry them. Once he got close enough to me, he wiped his hands on my tunic. I let out a disgusted groan.

"Looks like we'll call it an end for fishing today."


	16. Final Chapter

Dark opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at his light counterpart who lay sleeping beside him. Dark smiled at him fondly and got out of bed. He put on his boots which were at the foot of their bed. The rest of his clothing waited for him, hung in the wardrobe. Once Dark was finished dressing, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Satisfied he smiled at himself.

Light streamed through the cracks of the curtains. He opened his pocket on his tunics belt and pulled out a little box. Inside a gold banded ring lay on top of a velvet cushion. The dark-haired man silently went back towards the bed. Links right hand was in an ideal position. Dark Link bent over his sleeping partner. He slipped on the ring ever so gently and got down on his knee. He brought Links hand to his lips and gently kissed him. He let go of Links hand, got up and placed a kiss on Links forehead. Links lips curled into a tiny smile. Dark left the room, heading for the bathroom to do his usual morning routine.

He leaned against the sinks counter. His knees were shaking, much like the rest of his body. Butterflies fluttered madly inside of him while the temperature in his body rose rapidly. Trying to calm himself down Dark focused on the sound of his breathing. He stared at his blushing image in the mirror.

'What the heck is wrong with me?' It wasn't usual of Dark to get flustered this much.

'You need to calm down!' Dark turned the faucet on. He cupped his hands together to gather the water in his hands. He leaned closer to the sink and splashed the water onto his face. The cold water would snap him out of it. He shut the tap off and dried his face. Dark shut the light off. In the dining hall Zelda greeted him when he sat down.

"Morning Dark Link," Zelda said cheerfully.

"Good morning Princess Zelda," Dark bowed his head, then smiled at her awkwardly.

"Is everything alright Dark? You look off," Zelda got closer cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know I am. I'm well Zelda. Just also a little flustered and regretting what I just did," Dark chuckled nervously.

"What'd you do?"

"I really don't want to say. It's awkward for me."

"Are you sure? Dark you know you can trust me. I'm not going to judge you again," Zelda smiled at him kindly.

"Come with me. You can see for yourself Princess."

"Okay!"

The Hylian princess followed Dark to his bedroom. He put a finger to his lips motioning for her to keep quiet. Zelda nodded. Once they were both inside Dark shut the door and pointed at Link. He was still fast asleep, snoring and drooling. Zelda giggled.

"How attractive is our hero now?" she whispered back to Dark. He let out a chuckle. Zelda and Dark stood beside the bed. Zelda had no idea what was going on.

"What's flustering you?"

"Kneel down and you'll see." Zelda knelt on the floor quickly adjusting her skirt. Dark pointed at the ring on Links hand. Zelda gasped and looked back at Dark. She looked back at the ring. Gently she grabbed Links hand to lift it up for a better look.

"You proposed to him while he was sleeping?" Zelda asked. Dark nodded his cheeks heating up.

"Dark are you that embarrassed or are you also scared?"

"Both."

"It'll be fine Dark. Don't worry. I know Link will love it." Zelda smiled at the dark-haired man. Dark smiled until it quickly dropped. His face turned red and he covered his mouth in fear. Zelda turned around and let out a yelp of surprise.

I lay there blinking my eyes, looking at the two of them confused. I pulled my hand away in order to stretch but stopped when I saw the ring. I bolted upwards, turning to her, sitting on the edge of my bed. She knelt on the ground speechless. Dark looked horrified as he stood behind her.

"Zelda, what," I begun to ask.

"N-no! It isn't what it looks like!" Zelda exclaimed. She got up and lunged towards me. I let out a shout in surprise. She grabbed my hand and took off the ring quickly. Zelda handed it to Dark Link before shoving him forwards.

"Whoa! Hey Zelda!" Dark exclaimed. He landed in front of me on his hands and knees. I winced myself knowing that must have hurt.

"Come on Dark. Ask him, now's your chance!" Zelda said. I looked at Dark. He got up, dusting his clothes off. It clicked in my head what she meant.

"Dark?" I asked. He looked away. I watched as he got down on one knee. His face was flushed.

"Link will you marry me?" Dark asked looking at me, finally. I nodded tearing up happily.

"Yes. I'd be more than glad to my lovely shadow," I said giving him a kiss.

Dark and I's wedding wasn't public. It was only him, Zelda and I. Zelda was the vow master. The wedding took place at Lake Hylia, where the warp platform was placed. The setting was simple and serene, exactly how we wanted.

"Zelda, are you sure you're okay with us staying at the castle?" Dark asked. Zelda nodded.

"You'll be safer living at the castle. Not everyone is accepting so you two will face hate and discrimination," Princess Zelda smiled.

"Thank you, Zelda," I said gratefully.

Dark and I were enjoying an afternoon at the lake. The sun shone down on us, its rays radiating warmth.

"Hey Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I want a child." This wasn't a surprise in all honesty.

"We'll have to adopt a child."

"I know that Link. I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were stupid. I was just stating the facts. Who do you envision for this child?" I asked. I looked out at the water, it sparkled beautifully in the sun.

"I want a boy, age is eleven years old and his name is Mido." Dark answered. I groaned and gave him a backhand jokingly.

"Be serious Dark Link!"

"It'd be easier to adopt a male since we're both males. I think that is what everyone else would think. I know we could easily bring up a daughter just as well as a son. I'm wanting a girl," Dark explained.

"How old?"

"Not a teenager. I don't want the troubles teenagers have immediately."

"Understandable. You know what my thoughts are though my love?"

"What?"

"You and I should wait until we get a child. I mean we're only twenty. It'd be smart to wait. We got a full life ahead of us to raise a family."

"I know. Hylia also knows that our daughter can wait for us." Dark replied giving me a kiss.


End file.
